1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration exciter for a ground compaction device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Steerable ground compaction devices or vibratory plates for use in the construction industry have long been known. For example, G 78 18 542.9 and DE 101 05 687 A1 present steerable ground compaction devices wherein a vibration exciter is arranged in a housing on a ground contact plate.